


Bella’s Birthday

by stonerbella (LilLesbianLauren)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Baseball game, Post Breaking Dawn, absolute chaos, vampire baseball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLesbianLauren/pseuds/stonerbella
Summary: Edward casually lets it slip that Bella can chose whatever she wants to do for her birthday. Chaos ensues.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Bella’s Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission from one of my good friends for his wife’s birthday! I love both of them (and their dog Murph!) and miss them dearly. So Lizzie and Scoob if you are seeing this THIS ONE IS FOR YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIZZIE!!!!!

Bella hated birthdays. Even before she was turned into a vampire. They always resulted in all of the attention on her. Which for all intents and purposes was Bella’s worst nightmare.

That was until Edward off handedly mentioned that the family would do anything she wanted for her birthday. The moment the words had come out of his mouth, he knew he had misspoken. The mischievous glimmer in Bella’s eyes was enough for his mind to start racing as to what unholy thing she was going to ask for.

Bella had turned out to be quite the daredevil once granted with immortality. She and Emmett had a bad habit of finding themselves in ridiculous forms of competition— who could eat the most bears in a 30 minute period or who could spend the longest at the bottom of the ocean at La Push. That one had lasted a week and nobody was happy by the end. Except for Bella of course, who had outsmarted Emmett by bringing her waterproof kindle while he was stuck with nothing to do but count the fish that swam by. Eventually he had gotten so bored that he decided the game wasn’t worth it any longer and forfeited. But that was only after 7 days of _pure chaos_. 

Another perk of Bella’s transformation was her ability to block the powers of all her siblings that would potentially mess with her surprise request. Alice was the only one she let in on her secret, and only because she was essential to the plan. The next day Alice had returned to Bella with everything she needed. She also confirmed the day of the coming week that would be best for them to enact their careful plans. 

And so it had been decided. Friday night the Cullen clan would gather for Bella’s birthday. What was to go down was only known to Alice and Bella. And there was no way either of them were going to let her family prepare for what was to come. 

When the day finally arrived, Bella was practically bouncing around the house. 

“Alright! Get ready, kids! Alice and I will get the cars! Half of you with Alice in Emmett’s Jeep and the other half with me in my truck!” Bella shouted as she grabbed her sister’s hand and sped off to the garage without waiting for an answer. 

Edward looked around the room to gauge his families reactions to his wife’s uncharacteristic behavior. Esme and Carlisle looked confused, while Rosalie and Jasper looked intrigued. And Emmett? Emmett just looked. He was just happy to be doing something new and fun.

Moments later the cars pulled around to the front, and Bella beeped out the first couple notes to the birthday song. Edward raised his eyebrow and stood. As he ushered his family out the front door, he couldn't help but think that he hadn’t seen Bella this happy in years. The night was shaping up to be deeply concerning for all involved. 

* * *

Emmett caught on the moment they pulled into the familiar empty field, “FUCK YES BELLA!” 

“Emmett! Language!” Esme snapped as her hands flew to either side of Renesmee’s head to cover her ears. 

“If this is going where I think it is, there are going to be far more offensive things said in the next few hours,” Rosalie chimed in, smirking slightly as she realized the activity planned. 

“I’m with Alice!” Jasper shouted as they he jumped out of Emmett’s Jeep. 

“Absolutely not. The teams are as follows,” Bella announced as Alice unloaded the box of jerseys she had created just for the occasion. One stack was blue and the other red. “Red team. Me, Rosalie-“ 

“Ugh! No fair!” Emmett shouted. 

“- Carlisle, and Alice. Blue team is Jasper, Esme, Emmett, and Edward. Renesmee has been briefed on the rules including all of the ways in which you will try to cheat.”

Suddenly there was a howl from the woods.

”Jacob is here to catch fly balls and make sure you don't run into the forest and immediately stop following the rules,” Alice chimed in. 

“Edward, before you speak you have no say in this. I’ve waited two years for my first baseball game. Now suit up and let's play! They’re up to bat first.”

Rosalie grumbled something about unflattering shirts and grabbed her jersey, stalking off to her unspoken place on the pitcher's mound. 

“See? What a good sport, let's go!” Bella said excitedly. 

The rest took their respective places on the bases, in the outfield, and on the sidelines. Not only was it Bella’s first game as a vampire, but Renesmee’s first game all together and she was ecstatic. 

Emmett stepped up to bat first, knowing he could hit the farthest out of the group. He smirked as Renesmee handed him a wooden bat that she had produced from the box. 

“This is cute. This was probably just for you to hold. Why did you even let her bring this?” He let out a booming laugh, looking around at his family, “Alright, you wanna see me hit a ball with this? You got it, champ.” 

“Emmett-“ Esme started as she reached for the bat.

“No, let him do it!” Bella shouted, “Birthday rules, chaos rules. I’m in charge.” 

Rosalie, who also found herself too interested in the outcome to protest, lined up her pitch. 

“Check this out, girlie.” She winked at her niece and threw the ball in her husband’s direction. 

The moment the ball made contact with the bat the wood splintered into tiny pieces, flying in all directions. The ball flew forward a few feet, nowhere near as far as it would have had he been using their usual choice of bat.

After a brief moment of surprise Emmett flew towards first base, but Bella was already back with the ball, reaching out to touch the it to his back. 

“Ha _ha_! Gotcha bit-“

Esme shot Bella a look. 

“Biiiii-g sore loser. You’re out!” 

Emmett opened his mouth to respond, but after a look at his mother thought twice about it and stalked off to the side of the field. He picked a few pieces of wood off the ground on the way, handing them to Renesmee to look at as he scooped her into his arms. 

Jasper stepped up next, his own personal bat in his hand. Alice had brought it along, knowing he would refuse to play with anything else. He was nothing if not a baseball purist, and he had all of the superstitions to prove it. 

He pointed the bat towards the sky- another superstition- and readied himself to hit a home run. Bella had other plans, though. As Rosalie sent the ball flying through the air, Bella produced an air horn and blasted it. Jasper jumped, the bat flying out of his hand and into the air.

“Strike!” Bella shouted. 

Jasper looked at Renesmee who shrugged in response, “Momma’s birthday. Chaos rules,”

“No more air horns then,” Jasper commanded as he ran to retrieve his bat.

Bella threw the horn into the woods, “ _I_ will not use the air horn anymore.” 

Jasper’s eyes narrowed at her careful wording but lined himself up to bat regardless. Rosalie threw another ball his way, but just as he was following through with his swing a howl rang out into the field. Almost immediately after came a yelp accompanied by the strangled sound of an air horn losing all of its air. The combined noises were just enough for Jasper’s swing to falter and miss the ball by a fraction of an inch. Bella looked a bit confused at the noise, but then nodded to herself as if confirming something she had been wondering. 

Edward laughed, “Jacob wants you to know that there is not an easy way to use an air horn in wolf form. He would also like you to know that stepping on it is not the answer, because it will combust,” 

Rosalie rolled her eyes, though it was obvious she was very amused, “Could have told him that one,” 

“Everything else he said is not very good sportsmanship so I will leave it out,” Edward continued. But before Bella could ask him to elaborate, Renesmee interrupted.

“Strike two! Last try, Uncle Jazz!” Renesmee shouted, obviously very into the game. 

Rosalie also seemed to be enjoying watching her brother struggle at his favorite pastime. So she indulged, sending her signature curve ball flying through the air. 

Jasper was so wrapped up in listening for a horn that when nothing happened he swung his bat and missed the ball completely. The ball flew past his bat and deep into the woods. They didn’t have a catcher standing by; during most games nobody missed the ball. But this wasn’t most games. 

“YOU’RE OUT!” Both Renesmee and Emmett shouted in unison. 

Though Jasper usually the best at hiding his emotions, he could not hide his frustration any longer. He turned around, eyes blazing. “You’re on my _team_ , Emmett!”

“I don't even _care_ at this point, bro. Chaos rules are the best!” He shouted as he and Bella “air high-fived”. 

“Aren’t they awesome?! Nothing is off limits!”, Bella shouted back with a huge grin on her face. 

“Okay, next inning I’m on Bella’s team!”

Jasper huffed, throwing the bat to the ground as he walked off, “That's not even-“

“Chaos rules I say we change innings now!” Bella exclaimed as she ran towards home plate to grab a bat. 

Emmett set Renesmee down and grabbed two bats from the box. He handed one to Bella and kept the other as he stood on one side of the plate. “Okay, how about the first ball we hit together? I’m sure one of us will hit it if we both try?!” 

“Ugh, I should have had you on my team all along!” Bella responded, taking her place on the other side of home plate.

Meanwhile the rest of the family had gathered on the pitchers mound to try and renegotiate teams, but Jasper’s frustration was obviously affecting them all. The volume of their voices raised steadily as their discussions continued. 

In the end it was Edward who finally called it, “GAME IS OVER HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU MY LOVE THIS IS NEVER HAPPENING AGAIN.” 

But that was okay with Bella. For she had gotten the gift she had wanted all along— the gift of pure chaos and the knowledge that it would be a very long time before the family planned any kind of organized sport again. 


End file.
